Sword Art Online - Infinity Moment
by MynyonZ
Summary: Aincrad, a floating castle that is one of the main dungeons in the Sword Art Online universe, are affected by a mysterious system error. It seems that this bug wants to capture Aincrad's remaining 25 floors. Aincrad is a mess with boss monsters.Pairing :Kirito(but gets harem later)xAsuna KleinxStrea(a new cara in SAO UNIVERS) SinonxOC (OC in chapter 1)


**Prologue System Error**

_**Aincrad Floor 75 BOSS Room**_

"_This is not a duel anymore that's right, i... i...am going to kill this man"_

**Full of rage and with the wish of wanting to see the person who stands in front of me dead accompanying me i launched myself and start to unleash **

**countless of hits in my usual dual blades manner though all of them were blocked and there was nothing i could do.**

_**AFTER A LITTLE WHILE**_

_"Gasp...Gasp...Gasp, damn it even without system assist his unique skill The Divine Sword is pretty though and if i try to use a sword skill he will get me for sure, what should i do*?"_

**What happend Kirito-kun, did you run out of options?**

**Why don't try a sword skill then?**

**Hahaha... i already know this is the thing you are after Kayba-san, you want me to use a sword skill that way you could find a opening in my actions and kill me, i am right or not?**

**Ohh!... you did knew what my startegy was all along, i am very impressed, now i really have no regrets that you was the one i choose to bear the The Dual Blades, even if you are the one who kill me.**

_"When Kayba did said those words something within me starting to tremble and a lot of questions pop up in my head"_

_"How could he say such things?"_

_"Could it be that he was taking his role of __**MAHOU**__ so serios that affected his psyche..."_

**But enough talking these people won't free themselves if you don't kill me, Yuusha Kirito.**

**Huh?!**_ "He is going to resume this battle, i have to think my moves carefully this time i don't afford to lose, fortunately my HP gauge filled a bit while we were talking with so much health i can at lesat bet on a sword skill, Vorpal Strike maybe, but i have to to find an opening in his defence if i want to succeed, creating one by rellying on brutal force will be suicidal._

**You are right let's end this Heathcliff!**

The moment i launched my atack and the tip of my Elucidator touched Heathcliff's Tower Shield the boss room was enveloped in a red light which had a very familiar feeling, 3 seconds later a voice which did not belong too human being started to say in repeated times only one phrase:

_**System error, the presence of Game Master is needed**_

_**System error, the presence of Game Master is needed**_

_**System error, the presence of Game Master is needed**_

_**System error, the presence of Game Master is needed**_

_**System error, the presence of Game Master is needed**_

**What is happening? **_"The players who were behind me lying on ground affected by Kayaba's paralysis started to question the situation"_

**A system error?**

**How is that even possible?**

**It looks like our battle will have to wait Kirito-kun right now, i have more important things to do **

**Now you are running away?**

**Masaka... Kirito-kun if a error truly had appear in system then i have to fix that right away, who knows what kind of problems this errors might generate, not to say it could endanger your lives and a huge number of players might perish without having the change to defend themselves?**

_"He is right, even if he is the one who dragged us in his twisted world, the actual situation require his implication, but this might be another trick of his to avoid this battle...hmm... no is not possible he did not anticipated that i will uncover his true identity in such a way no one could, unless he is Lelocuh from Code Geass...yeaa sure i watched to many retro anime when i was in the real world"_

**Okay i belive you, i have only two questions.**

**And those will be?**

**When we will fight again?**

**Reach the Gargantum Castle, only then you will get to fight me again?**

**And the second question?**

**What will happen with my unique skill if i die?**

**Someone else will inherit you dual blades.**

**I see.**

_**First chapter hope you like it!**_

_**Please comment!**_


End file.
